Gill's Tell All
Vas was easy to find during work hours. He traveled regular paths in the ship and had steady duties that kept him moving particularly with a giant number of fuzzy dog to deal with. Even during his breaks, he was close by to the dog to help to keep them placid. In all honesty, it was his way of moping. Keeping busy, feet movie not thinking too hard about much of anything at the moment. It helped a little. What. No one said Vas had healthy coping mechanisms! Gill found him near the cargo bay. He had grabbed Haddie shortly after his “chat” with Marisol and sent her to their room, she was not happy but he was confident he had made enough of an impression to keep her in place for an hour or so while he sought out Vas. “I have to talk to you.” he spoke with all the confidence he could muster. Start as you mean to go on, he decided as he stood there his fists curled into bone-white balls of anxiety. Oh, gods what was he doing? If Vas took this wrong he was screwed. Vas blinked the tone coming from the half-pint was surprising. “Uh, sure.” The punk said putting down the box of trash that endlessly flowed out of every secret orifice of the ship. Just as he was making headway he gets the boot. Figures. “What’s got you all twisted?” “I spoke to the Doc like you asked. He told me how you pulled him out of the go-shi. He owes you. I guess we all do.” “Tsk hardly. Doc a good egg, treat people good, treats the crew good. Just did what I thought was right.” Vas said with a snort. “I admit I may have gotten carried away with taking the head off but the guy was Ma Fuhn (Trouble).” “You told me if I spoke to him you would help me look after myself and Haddie, give me some pointers. Show me how to not be so scared?” “I did. I do what I can till we get to the Skyplex.” Vas nodded. He would honor his side of the bargain as best he could. “I need to tell you something first and you are not going to like it. I need you to promise to keep it a secret. Will you do that?” Vas shrugged. Seriously after stabbing a fed in a box, wandering around during a fed search and few other colorful highlights how bad could it really be. “Sure kiddo I mean I’m still Crew Chief so you're still my responsibility. Fire away.” “So the engine problem..” gods he was really going to do this, oh well in for a penny, “It was Haddie.” he let it hang there for a moment like unexploded nuke and waited for the mushroom cloud to rise. There was a long silence between the two. “Lio Coh Jwei Ji Neong Hur Ho Deh Yung Duh Buhn Jah J’wohn!(Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey).” Vas cursed. Oh, how that made so much more sense that the ship just happening to pop a gasket or Budhha himself having it out for him. Nope. Friggin children. “Go Neong Yung Duh! (Son of bitch!)” He spat and there was no good way out of it. The revelation to anyone else wouldn’t change his situation just justify it and then it would boot the kids off too. Vas took a breath so as not to bite his and his sister's head off at once. “The price has already paid. Tell me you haven’t told anyone else?” That was first. Vas already took the bullet might as well make sure the damage didn’t spread. “Marisol knows. She told me.” Gill admitted. That made sense at least it was her domain after all. Still, it was a loose end that should be tied beforehand. “She cornered me up near the Galley. Locked all the doors and well I had no idea, but she was so pissed. She isn’t going to tell as long as I keep Haddie under control, but there is something about her that is off Vas. Haddie didn't like her from the get-go and…” Vas stayed quite while Gill finished. “I am not excusing what she has done at all! But Marisol she had a gun Vas, she threatened to kill us and she leveled it at me as if she meant to. As if it would be nothing. I get that she is angry but that is just messed up. I didn't do a damned thing to her and I am more than happy to get Haddie in line but this just doesn't sit with me and I don't know what to do. Do I just take it? Gods I know after what Haddie did I probably should. I feel like a complete idiot even asking.” “Gill you messed up. You realize the gravity of what you did. You and your mei-mei share the blame, it was your job to keep Haddie in line and it nearly got the crew killed, nearly got Maisol killed and got me fired.” Vas said keeping his temper in check. “Next time might kill us all. So I’ll take that secret with me off the ship. Does no one any good with Riley finding out and booting the two of you off too.” Vas said scooping and dropped it in Gill’s arms. “Fact is this is going to be your last chance to not fuck up on such a grand scale cuz now ain't going to be anyone watching your back.” He warned. “So while I’m still running things you two are going to work and you're going to train. Both of you. If I can’t keep you two out of trouble then while I’m here I will be damn sure you’ll guys will be too tired to be up to any mischief. Dohn-ma?” The hawked thug said arms crossed as he looked down at Gill. The damage was so beyond done so getting angry over it all was pointless to the young man and it achieved nothing. Though there was something to be said about leaving the little gremlins on the ship. All he could do was his job and clearly, he was being far too kind about it. Worse while Marisol had cause to be upset. Hell, they ALL had cause to be ticked at what Haddie did … her actions were Vas’s responsibility. As such it was Vas’s responsibility to doll out the discipline, not Marisol's. Much like he didn’t question Riley and her judgment, valid or not, irrational or right wasn’t the point. It wasn’t his place to question her but that was something drill into the punk since he was near as young as Gill. However, while Vas knew his place it was clear Marisol did not.